slasherandkaifandomcom-20200215-history
Beyblade Parts
Beyblade Combos and Parts Written and tested by: PBRMasterKai *This page is used ONLY for Part Testing purposes. People may make requests on the parts/combos they wanted tested HERE: http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?topic=155&uid=118830091485541''*'' Parts Performance Comparison (PPC): WD145 and SW145 (Defense Mode) Now some people are skeptical about Poison Serpent's SW145 Track, thinking that it's inferior to other Tracks like C145, and WD145. Well, here we will have the test results for both WD145, and SW145 (Defense Mode). Both combos will be used against Pegasis 105F. The stadium used will by the MFB Balance dish. Pegasis 105F vs Escolpio WD145WB Round 1: Escolpio wins by Outspin. Round 2: Escolpio wins by Outspin. Round 3: Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. Round 4: Escolpio wins by Stadium Out. Round 5: Escolpio wins by Stadium Out. Round 6: Escolpio wins by Outspin. Round 7: Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. Round 8: Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. Round 9: Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. Round 10: Escolpio wins by Stadium Out. So, with that battle done, with the combo Escolpio WD145WB Had a victory of 6 to 4 for an average winning percentage of 60%. Pegasis 105F vs Escolpio SW145WB (Defense Mode) Round 1: Escolpio wins by Outspin. Round 2: Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. Round 3: Escolpio wins by Outspin. Round 4: Escolpio wins by Outspin. Round 5: Escolpio wins by Outspin. Round 6: Draw, Round 7: Escolpio wins by Outspin. Round 8: Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. Round 9: Escolpio wins by Outspin. Round 10: Escolpio wins by Stadium Out. In that round, the combo Escolpio SW145WB (Defense Mode) had a victory of 7 to 2 with one Draw for an average percentage of 75%. With these results, you can clearly see that SW145 is significantly more useful than WD145. Switch145 (SW145) having two modes, Attack and Defense, While WD145 is a Defense only track, it has it's uses, but it's highly neglectable. A better choice for a Defense Type Bey is C145 or GB145. In both absences, SW145 (Defense Mode) is a good substitute. It also works wonders with Balance Types. Keep in mind: When SW145 is used with a Bey such as L Drago, or Lightning L Drago, the effects are reversed. SW145 (Defense Mode) becomes SW145 Attack Mode, ,and vice-versa. ---- Parts Performance Comparison (PPC): DF145D and 145D EDIT: The edit that was made by the contributor was unauthorized. Please ignore it. No one should be editing this page. Quote: WBO article writer says: DF145 has four upward facing wings protruding from the top of the Track, which aside from giving it extra weight are meant to push air downwards. While the effects of the wings themselves may be negligible, they likely do help stabilize the Beyblade they are being used on to some capacity. This section here, comparison of the capabilities between DF145 and 145, will prove that the DF145's "Down-Force" wings' effect is most certainly NOT negligible. The comparison is between Escolpio DF145D, Escolpio 145D against Storm Pegasis 105RF. Solo Spin Times (SST): (Stadium used for testing SST is MFB Stamina) DF145D: 1:38.024 145D: 1:30.687 Now while you may be thinking "That's only a few seconds difference, what's that going to do?" Here's the answer. In a Beybattle, Stamina is the best way to measure your Bey's prowess. The more stamina you have, the better chances you'll have of beating Defense, Stamina, and Balance Types. A few mere seconds could cost you the entire match if your not wary. But this combo compared to a perfect Virgo DF145SD ''is nothing, for when Virgo DF145SD is used with a perfect Virgo Wheel, it can have a solo spin time of over 5 minutes. Now for the Battle Testing. Both Combos will be going against an uncustomized Storm Pegasis 105RF. The stadium is MFB Balance. ''Escolpio DF145D vs Storm Pegasis 105RF R1 Escolpio wins by Outspin. R2 Escolpio wins by Outspin. R3 Storm Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. R4 Storm Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. R5 Escolpio wins by Outspin. R6 Escolpio wins by Outspin. R7 Escolpio wins by Outspin. R8 Storm Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. R9 Storm Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. R10 Storm Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. Escolpio DF145D has a 50% chance of winning against an uncutomized Storm Pegasis 105RF. Escolpio 145D vs Storm Pegasis 105RF R1 Escolpio wins by Outspin. R2 Storm Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. R3 Escolpio wins by Outspin. R4 Storm Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. R5 Escolpio wins by Outspin. R6 Escolpio wins by Outspin. R7 Storm Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. R8 Storm Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. R9 Storm Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. R10 Strom Pegasis wins by Stadium Out. Escolpio 145D has a 40% chance against Storm Pegasis, and even that 10% difference can easily cost you the battle. With these result, DF145 has the power to stabilize the Bey, and ALSO make it more "Stationary" which basically is saying that it works like a Defense Type, it doesn't want to move much. So hopefully you guys understand, that not EVERYTHING the WBO has for it's reviews are correct, for I have just proven that DF145 is actually NOT negligible, but actually better than 145 for Stamina Type Beys. Category:Beyblade Video Previews